Regalame tu corazón
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Él chico más narcisista y molesto del mundo puede tener su cumpleaños organizado por sus amigos, es lo más feliz que podría pedir...mal summary


_**Holi,holi, se me ocurrió hace un rato escribir un one-shot en honor al cumple del negro narcisista,azotador,blablablabla y me intente dar prisa para acabarlo antes de las doce, casi lo consigo, si no llega a ser por qeu se me borró lo que escribí, mi gritó se oyó en toda mi casa...si, se oyó, pero bueno, aún así sigue siendo 31 de agosto en muchas partes,ojala y que les guste y ignoren esta caquita se me ocurrió, es la primera historia que subo de Knb, aún así espero que les gusten, las Ocs que aparecen son parte de otra historia de mis amigas de la generación de Boobies jajaja, en fin, sin mas rollos ya podéis aburriros leyendo.**_

12 A.M

Por alguna extraña razón seguía despierta, y por alguna maldita razón me dio un vuelco al corazón al darme cuenta de que hoy era 31 de Agosto, suspiré profundamente dejando de lado mis dibujos y tomé mi móvil, tenía mensajes...de las chicas del club, no me moleste en contestarlos. En realidad se me aceleró el corazón momentáneamente cuando se me ocurrió escribirle un mensaje para felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Miré el reloj, 12:05. Cerré el teléfono súbitamente imaginándome que Satsuki ya le habría felicitado...seguramente había escrito el mensaje una hora antes y a las doce exactamente lo había enviado y había aprovechado para llamarle y felicitarle con su chillona voz, bueno, al menos se preocupa por él, no puede ser tan mala, pero por alguna razón esa chica no termina de caerme bien. Encendí el ordenador y entre en skype, las chicas del club estaban disponibles, y seguramente estarían todas hablando, el tiempo que tarde en poner música con el ordenador fue el que tarde en darme cuenta de que me estaban llamando, respondí de mala gana

-¡Ohayo!-oí decir a Yami con su voz aguda que me gustaba tanto-Oi...¿sabes de quién es hoy el cumpleaños?

-Es el cumpleaños del negro azotador ese que tanto te gusta- oí la voz de Akemi

-¡No me gusta!-dijo y me puse roja como un tomate

-Sabrás que solo te engañas a ti misma-oí decir a la capitana sempai

-¡Capitana sempai! ¿¡usted también?!-dije aun más avergonzada-¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!

-¡Todas sabemos que sí!-dijo una voz y se abrió la puerta de mi habitación,entrando mi cuñada.

-T-taiki...¡Salté de mi habitación!-le grité lanzandole un cojín que no le dio-¡Fuera!

-¡Esa niña,pásamela!-oí gritar a Akemi desde el móvil.

-¡No tiene respeto por sus sempais!-oí gritar a la capitana sempai

Eche a mi cuñada de mi habitación de mala gana, mientras oí como mi hermano y ella mantenían una conversación en voz baja con mi hermano, me lancé sobre la cama mientras intentaba dormirme, pero por alguna razón no lo conseguía, sería por que me sentía culpable por no felicitarle, suspiré pensando en que le felicitaría al despertar. Cerré los ojos y por fin me dormí

10:15 p.m

Desperté al oír el maldito despertador del móvil, ayer se me olvido se me olvido por completo apagar la alarma, me levanté fastidiada y bajé al primer piso para desayunar. Estaba desierto, no había nadie en casa, sonreí mientras encendía la televisión y me preparaba mi vaso de leche, como acostumbraba a hacer en estados Unidos. Mientras desayunaba sentí un mal sabor de boca, debía sentirme mal porque...¡Hoy era el cumpleaños de Dai..Aomine y no le había felicitado!. Saqué el móvil, pero me detuve en mitad del mensaje, cerré el móvil, no podía felicitarle de esa forma...eramos...¿Amigos? si se puede considerar amigo a alguien que siempre te anda fastidiando y te pasas constantemente discutiendo con él, pero aun así el siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas...Suspiré y me coloqué el mandil mientras sacaba los ingredientes de los armarios,daría mi mejor esfuerzo.

Una hora después...

Había terminado los pastelitos, estaba muy satisfecha con mi trabajo, ate los pastelitos con un lazo azul y subí a mi cuarto para vestirme, me entretuve mucho rato en buscar una ropa que me favoreciese y en intentar arreglar mi desastroso físico, avergonzada al darme cuenta que andaba haciendo me levanté y baje para tomar los pastelitos y salir de casa. Entré de nuevo y me detuve en el Hall de la entrada, tomé una pequeña cajita y salí de casa. Ese regalo lo había comprado unos meses atrás cuando habíamos salido a tomar un helado, él se dutuvo en un escaparate, observando algo en especial...en realidad en dos escaparates, pero en uno de ellos era algo demasiado indecente, al menos para mí,además tampoco quería alimentar el pervertido que llevaba dentro. Esas zapatillas eran geniales, estupendas en verdad, si no se las quiere quedar me las quedaré yo, bueno, en todo caso siempre puedo ganrle en un partido y que me las regale...imposible,mejor se las robo y es más é y heche a correr hacia su casa, que por suerte para mi no estaba muy lejos...tal vez con suerte tardaría media hora en llegar.

Tarde un poco más en llegar pero no importaba, llegué a su portal y llamé al timbre, pero nadie contesto, estuve tentada de irme, ¡pero no!, quería darle mi regalo personalmente, así que esperé allí. Sus padres llegaron una hora después y me dijeron que no tenían ni idea de donde se había metido, esa mañana temprano cierta fresit pija que me caía gorda le había secuestrado, haciendole madrugar, bueno, al menos esa chica hizo un milagro con el maldito perezoso ese, parecía un oso, lo que más le gustaba hacer era comer y dormir...Sus padres me invitaron a entras, pero me negué, seguramente llegaría tarde. Las horas iban pasando y mis ganas de marcharme aumentaban, me vi tentada de dejarle un mensaje y marcharme, pero en el fondo de mi corazón me sorprendió encontrar que quería ver como recibía mi regalo y se atragantaba con los pastelitos por ser tan bruto como era y comerse varios a la vez, suspiré y me puse a jugar con el móvil por decimoquinta vez ese día, deseaba verle, mucho, la verdad. Podía ser bruto, egocéntrico, maleducado, pesado, insensible, narcisist, arrogante y vago, pero en el fondo yo sentía como su gran corazón latía, el era una gran persona, lo sentía con fuerza cuando le veía...cuando no sentía gans de matarle,lo que sucedía pocas veces. No sabía si sentía algo más por él, en realidad suempre me ha costado saber cuando me gustaba alguien, tiendo a partar mis sentimientos por si accaso me hacen daño, pero en verdad eso no importaba tanto, lo que me importaba era que me gustaba estar con él y quería felicitarle personalmente. Oí el dulce sonido de las gotas cayendo y el olor a asfalto mojado, en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato lloviendo, había estado muy sumida en mis pensamientos, oí unos pasos lentos que se acercaban hacia aquí, levanté la mirada esperanzada y le vi, estaba empapado y parecía tranquilo, me miró y frunció el ceño (aún más de como solía acostumbrar)

-Tu-me dijo señalándome-por tu culpa me he empapado así

-¿Ha?-dije y me entraron ganas de marcharme

-He venido a buscarte-me dijo

-¿eh,para que?

Me tomo de la mano mientras abría la puerta del edificio y subíamos al ascensor. Estuvimos en silenció mientras subíamos, le miré discretamente, pero el se dio cuenta de que le miraba y me observo

-¿que pasa?-dijo mientras me ponía roja

-F-feliz cumpleños-dije y me sonrojé aun más

-Gracias, has tardado lo tuyo en felicitarme,¿No se te ocurrió ponerme un mensaje?, de todas formas...¿que es eso que llevas detras tuyo?-dijo y lo escondí más

-E-es mi...chaqueta, es que hace frío-dije como pude le pellizque la tripa-d-deja de mirarme o te arrepentirás, hoy te aviso por ser el día de tu cumpleaños-dije tan rápido que seguramente casi no me entendió

-Como sea, entremos, tengo que cambiarme y nos vamos,¡He regresado!-gritó y abrió la puerta de su casa. Se quito los zapatos de una patada y entro a su casa tranquilamente, dejandome en la entrada

-¡Daiki,había una chica que te andaba buscando!-gritó su madre y quise que me tragase la tierra

-Lo se,esta en la entrada-dijo y oí como us madre se acercaba

-¡Daiki! ¿Como se te ocurre dejarla en la entrada?-dijo su madre mirandome-perdonalo,a veces pienso que esa cabeza que tiene no la utiliza para nada

-Comparto ese sentimiento diariamente-le confesé y se hecho a reír mientras Dai...Aomine bajaba por las escaleras.

Vi como su madre se le acercaba rápidamente y le tomaba del pelo

-¡¿te parece bonito ser tan desconsiderado?!-¿cuando te he enseñado yo a ser así?

-¡He ido a cambiarme un momento!-dijo el soltándose-¿cuando me has enseñado algo?

-¿otra vez te marchas? casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos hoy, cuando eras pequeño te gustaba que mamá te...

-¡Mamá, ya no soy un niño, tengo diecisiete años!-dijo cerrando la puerta mientras salíamos, para llamar al timbre y tomar el paragüas

-Si...pero parece que tengas diez...ojala fuera así, eras tan distinto...-suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina-todos crecen,menos yo, yo me mantengo joven y bella~

Salimos apresuradamente de la casa, cuando salimos del edificio aun seguía lloviendo. Así que anrió el paragüas y nos diriguimos al Majiburger

-Esto..¿a donde se supone que vamos?

-Al Majiburger, ni siquiera te acuerdas de que me has montado una fiesta sorpresa?-dijo y me miro

-Yo no hice nada-le dije mirándolo a la cara

El se quedó en silencio y continuamos el camino al majiburger, cuando entramos vi que todos, TODOS,estaban allí.

-¡Aquí esta, malteada para él negro!-gritó la sempai

-¿malteada?-dijimos los dos y me dio tiempo a ver como todos se abalanzaban sobre él y lo tiraban al suelo,aplastandolo

-Sempai...lo odias demasiado-dijo Yami tomando su malteada

-Lo se-dijo colocandose las gafas

-¡Y lo dice tan tranquila!-dijo Akemi

-A mi tampoco me cae muy bien-dijo Yume mientras se abrazaba al señor-siniestro/ojos-inquietantes

-A mi si-dijo Akemi

-Por que se parecen mucho-dijimos todas

-Eso es un insulto...yo soy mucho más guapa-dijo y nos hechamos a reír

-¡quitaos de encima,malditos,pesais demasiado!-oí gritar y me heche a reír como una loca mientras le veía levantarse

-Disfrutemos de la fiesta-dijo Taiki mientras los demás asentíamos

Fue muy divertida, la gente aprovechaba la ocasión para bromearle y tomarle el pelo, comprándole regalos absurdos, aun qu en realidad le hubiesen comprado algo mejor. Yume le compro bronceador,fíjate de lo que le iba a servir...Yami le compro chocolate negro por que dije que le recordaba a él, aun que no llegó a probarlo, su novio se lo comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La sempai le compro un abanico, por esto de que todo el mundo quiere un negro que lo abani...déjalo. Taiki y Akemi le compraron revistas de peluquería...aun que en realidad todas e compraron otro regalo, en fin, todo el mundo se río de él todo lo que quisieron y más, la fiesta se estaba acabando cuando reuni un poco de balor

-Daiki...esto es para ti-dije y le tendí las cajitas

el las desenvolvió rápidamente y vio las zapatillas con los ojos desorbitados-E-estas son las zapatillas de edición limitada que vimos aquella vez...S-son...geniales...-dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana

-Hai, las compre ese día..mientras tu...comprabas revistas-dije y me eche a reír

-Aun las tengo-dijo y se llevó un zape por parte de la sempai y satsuki-¡I-itai!

-Callate y pruebate los zapatos-dijo la sempai mientras el la ignoraba y abría el otro envoltorio

-¡oye,maldito,no me ignores!-gritó y fue secundada por su novio Tsundere que llevaba una zanahoria gigante ese día-siento que tengo dos novios hoy...

-¿Como se puede ser igual que Shin-chan...?-dijo Takao apunto de decir un chiste,pero se llevó un golpe por parte del peliverde-¡shin-chan,duele!

-¡Yo quería oír el chiste!-dijo Akemi-Midorima, como no oí el chiste empieza a desnudarte, así me divierto un rato

-¿¡como?!-gritó su novio alterado

-Lo siento,niño bonito, era una broma-dijo y se echo a reír

-¡N-no me llames así!-dijo y su novia se echo a reír de nuevo, realmente disfrutaba torturando al pelinegro

-Yami,p-a-t-a-t-as-dijo el más grande mientras la chica le daba patatas, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que parecía estar planteandose lanzarle la zanahoria a la cabeza y rescatar a su hermana de los brazos de aquella jacaranda.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Takao subiendose a una mesa y tomando una patata frita- Shin-chan, no te acerques demasiado a la zanahoria o os confundirán con gemelos-nos empezamos areír como locos- es verdad, la diferencia entre shin-chan y una zanahoria es que las zanhorias llevarían un peinado más moderno y no se arreglarían las uñas

-¡TAKAO!-gritó Midorima golpeandole fuertemente

-¡Shin-chan que cruel, prefiero a la zanahoria, tu tienes mal genio!

-Corazón, saca la cámara-oí decir a mi cuñaada

-Pachunca,me la deje en casa-dijo el deprimido al mirar su bolsa

-¡Aho,como se te pudo olvidar!-gritó el capitán golpeandolo

-¡Sumimasen,sumimasen, fue culpa mía!-gritó Sakurai arrodillándose

-Tranquilo,fue culpa mía-decía mi hermano- ...tranquilo

-¡Comemos ya la tarta o qué?-dijo Yume exasperada

-Si,¿quien lleva el fuego?-dijo Yami

-Yo-se oyó decir a Akashi

-¡El no prenderá las velas,seguro que salimos ardiendo y me quema las cejas!-gritó Kagami y me eche a reír mientras la jacaranda se le acercaba y las tocaba-¡Aléjate de mis cejas!

-¡Son raras! Arara~ déjame que te las arranqué-decía el otro-Yami~patatas~

-¡NI LOCO!-gritó y se llevó un golpe de Kuroko por gritar demasiado

Deje de prestar atención a lo que sucedió a mi alrededor y miré a Aomine, que se calzaba las zapatillas y e veía muy feliz, me quede con la boca abierta al verlo sin el ceño fruncido y sonriendo de verdad, en aquel momento me di cuenta de que estaba completamente y irrevocablemente enamorada de é me miró y se sonrojó intensamente, peo después con una sonrisa ladina se me acerco

-Muchas gracias, pero otro tipo de regalo también me habría gustado-me dijo y sonreí

-Algún día, algún día-dije y nos volvimos al oír un gritó general y ver a todos posando, nos estaban sacando una foto, le tome de la camisa y le bese en la mejilla para poder inmortalizar auqel momento para siempre, estaba con quien quería estar,con mis amigos, y eso era lo importante.


End file.
